Sing It Out
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon: day two hundred and thirty-nine: Bon Jovi 4/7 The assignment is dare songs, and Quinn puts a song in for Puck to perform.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

_So I've been wanting to do an artist showcase for a while, and then a few weeks ago a friend had a whole lot of Bon Jovi CDs in her car and I went "That is perfect!" So I chose seven songs, and… Here we go!_  
**4 of 7: "Bed Medicine"**

* * *

**"Sing It Out"  
Puck/Quinn**

The assignment of partners had come in two parts. Mr. Schuester had started by asking for six volunteers. Being unaware of what it was that they were volunteering to do, it was slow to gather six. Rachel had raised her hand right away. After a moment, Brittany had raised her hand carefully. Kurt and Mercedes, once they'd shared a quick staring match, had looked back to Mr. Schuester and raised their hands at once. There was a lot of looking around at this point; they needed two more. After a bit more prompting from Will, Mike had raised his hand. There was only one more spot, and no one seemed willing to move. So to end the awkwardness, Puck had thrown his hand up. Once he'd gotten the six to come sit across from the rest, Will had laid out the assignment.

For once, they would get to pick. Not only that, they would get to pick a song to be sung by the one they'd pick. It could be anything; they could go right into their wheelhouse, or they could challenge them with something completely different.

There was a flurry of calls and finger pointing… chaos. Quinn had the right idea though. She very quietly raised her hand straight in the air, and she waited. Once Will had silenced the others, he gave Quinn first dibs. She brought her hand back into her lap, sitting up straight and looking to her target with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I challenge Puck." He gave her a look.

As the others were doing their best to get the partner they wanted, Puck and Quinn were having themselves a stare off.

He had an idea she might be looking to punish him, or… something. He could imagine he had some kind of embarrassment coming his way. Whatever it was though, he'd run with it somehow, show her…

Once the teams had finally been settled, it was like all those who had been put in the 'challenged' position were sizing up their challengers to see what they would do to them. It was a power and it could be… dangerous. Rachel looked petrified, glancing back at Santana, who had lost out Brittany to Artie. The blonde seemed about as unperturbed as they came. Mercedes was fairly comfortable, having been chosen by Tina. Finn had picked for Mike, leaving Kurt in Matt's hands.

As they all headed off, Puck went up to Quinn. She had a folded up piece of paper in her hand. "Alright," he breathed out. "What's it gonna be?" she got up, facing him. "It's not gonna be too girly, is it?"

"What makes you think it will?" she asked innocently. She looked to the sheet in her hand for a moment, before looking back at Puck.

"Just don't read too much into this, alright? I figured you'd do well with it," she shrugged, then paused at his smirk. "Don't read into that either," she handed him the paper and walked off. Once she was gone, he unfolded paper and read the two words she had written, and he nodded to himself, both pleased with the choice and confused by it at once. He wasn't sure if she meant for it to be her point of view, or his… or maybe it didn't mean anything. She had said not to read… but it had to, if she'd found it so fast, right? He tried to push it out of his mind, focusing for the time on getting his 'dare' song ready.

When the day came, Quinn took her seat. Fact was she wasn't sure herself. The song had just come to her, somehow. As Puck took to the stage, she breathed out… He looked at her.

_[P, GUYS] "Your love is like bad medicine / Bad medicine is what I need / Shake it up, just like bad medicine / There ain't no doctor that can / Cure my disease"_

_[P] "Bad Medicine_

_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease / It'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy / I got lots of money but it isn't what I need / Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me / I got all the symptoms count 'em 1,2,3 _

_First you need" / [GUYS] "That's what you get for falling in love" / [P] "Then you bleed" / [GUYS] "You get a little but it's never enough" / [P] "On your knees" / [GUYS] "That's what you get for falling in love" / [P] "And now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug"_

_[P, GUYS] "Your love is like bad medicine / Bad medicine is what I need / Shake it up, just like bad medicine / There ain't no doctor that can / Cure my disease"_

_[GUYS] "Bad, bad medicine / Bad, bad medicine"_

_[P] "I don't need no needle / To be giving me a thrill / And I don't need no anaesthesia / Or a nurse to bring a pill / I got a dirty down addiction / It doesn't leave a track / I got a jones for your affection / Like a monkey on my back _

_There ain't no paramedic / Gonna save this heart attack _

_When you need" / [GUYS] "That's what you get for falling in love" / [P] "Then you bleed" / [GUYS] "You get a little but it's never enough" / [P] "On your knees" / [GUYS] "That's what you get for falling in love" / [P] "Now this boy's addicted and your kiss is the drug"_

_[P, GUYS] "Your love is like bad medicine / Bad medicine is what I need / Shake it up, just like bad medicine / So let's play doctor, baby / Cure my disease"_

_[GUYS] "Bad, bad medicine" / [P] "Is what I want" / [GUYS] "Bad, bad medicine" / [P] "Is what I need_

_I need a respirator cause I'm running out of breath / You're an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress / When you find your medicine you take what you can get / Cause if there's something better baby well they haven't found it yet"_

_[P, GUYS] "Your love is like bad medicine / Bad medicine is what I need / Shake it up, just like bad medicine / There ain't no doctor that can / Cure my disease _

_Your love is like bad medicine / Bad medicine is what I need / Shake it up, just like bad medicine / Your love's the potion that / Can cure my disease"_

_[GUYS] "Bad, bad medicine" / [P] "Is what I want" / [GUYS] "Bad, bad medicine" / [P] "Bad, bad medicine"_

As it ended, they looked back to one another, ignoring the others' applause.

THE END


End file.
